


Fickle Terrors [Podfic]

by lacygrey



Series: Valki Podfic [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble Collection, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: "If I told you that I hated you, would you go away?" (Valki) (blenderx06)[podfic version]





	Fickle Terrors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making It Up As We Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842) by [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows). 



> [Fickle Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/33389316) is chapter 70 of the collection.

**Listen**  
_or go to[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-557521084/fickle-terrors-by-gaslight-gallows-read-by-lacygrey)_

 **MP3 Download:** at [ Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rguarhp2h203eki/Fickle%20Terrors%20by%20Gaslight%20Gallows%20read%20by%20Lacygrey.mp3?dl=0)

 **Text:** [Fickle Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/33389316), part of the [Making it up as we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168842/chapters/30119325) collection

 **Author:** [Gaslight Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows)

 **Reader:** [Lacygrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/works) ([dentelle-grise](https://dentelle-grise.tumblr.com))

 **Length:** 3 min 01 sec


End file.
